Lost In The Wind
by lost winter
Summary: Harry isn't the good boy everyone thought he would be. A certain someone had a hand in that.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Wind- Prologue**

**Warnings: mentions of child abuse and a violent scene **

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to J. **

My first Memory is of pain, pain inflicted on me by my own flesh and and hiding occurred often in my young life. I was beaten,starved and sometimes raped me in my 3 years. On my third birthday it all ended for good. I had many scars across my whole body each one raised and puffy. My back was white with Scars from a belt, whip and hands and feet as was my legs, front and backside. They hated for a reason I now know. I was a freak a wizard the worst of freaks my magic was always out of control in my early life. I was kept away in a small shoe cupboard under the stairs. A place i could be kept away from the outside world. I couldn't even speak since I never heard many words. I knew how to beg and how to scream. My so called family was always there to bring me down and Maybe even kill me at some point in my life time.

On my third birthday, I was getting my special birthday beating. When my angel in black came bursting through number 4 Privet Drive's door. He came in blasting Vernon and Petunia back into the wall snapping their backs leaving them paralysed from the neck down. Dudley was hit the worst, was thrown into the the stairs banister which was sharpened in the magical blast. Dudley was impaled and apparently he would of died slowly Then my dark angel took me away to his house.

He then looked after me for the next year, he got rid of all my scars with special potions. Fixed my eyesight and fixed all of my off centre bones. My Dark Angel is Severus Snape my loving father.

A/N

hi this is my first fic so be easy on me i hopefully will upload every Week but I have big exams coming up soon so I might not. sorry this isn't that long but the next one will hopefully be longer. at this moment in time i don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost In The Wind-Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Harry potter belongs to Jk rowling

"DAD" I scream at him, I am still befuzzled that he is my father. I doubt at times that he loves me but then i know i am being silly. "It's here!"

"What is here? Brat" he says with amusing tones in his voice.

"The Hogwarts letter! It came dad" I buzz around the room with bubbling inside my stomach.

The house that I have been in since I was 3, is a dark, gloomy place called Prince Manor. It has many rooms even an indoor swimming complex which is AMAZING! Even though my dad's name is Snape the Manor is Prince because Prince is the wizarding name in dad's family as his father is a muggle.

"Son let me read it" my dad said calmly. I hand it over to him. Watching his face intently to find out what he will say.

"we have the potions stuff and some of the books and i wouldn't want to deprive you of seeing Draco again." Dad always overreacts about this stuff. I bet he thinks we will start going out but we won't i promise you that and besides we are both straight.

"DAD stop exaggerating it's annoying and gryffindorish" calling someone who is a slytherin a griffindor is a huge insult.

"GRYFFINDOR young boy you have your facts wrong" dad bellows it out in a dark imitating voice that only he can do. " You mister are the one descended from gryffindors family, if anyone is gryffindorish it's you"

"hang on, who here is the parselmouth? That's right ME, so technically i am more slytherin than you" I tease back. Suddenly a black cloud goes over me thinking i am not good enough for him. Dad takes one look at my face and takes me into his arms softy telling me he loves me and i am god enough for him. Slowly that feeling goes away. This is one of my silly moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In The Wind-chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: harry potter belongs to jk Rowling**

We then whizzed through breakfast (French Toast my favourite). We then floo called the Malfoys (Lucius, Narcissa and Draco) to arrange going to Diagon Alley together.

"Lucius are you there?" my dad calls to the Malfoy household**. **I can't wait for this. I stay with the Malfoys while my dad works at Hogwarts, that's where I met Draco my bestest friend in the world.

"Here Severus,is this about the Diagon Alley trip that Draco has been annoying me about all summer." my dear friend's dad says as soon as he see Severus's head in the fire. A loud bumps could be heard coming into the study.

"FATHER can we go today please?" Draco energetically asks his father.

"Draco, calm down. We can go if Severus and Harry have some free time." Lucius explains to his overly hyper son.

"We have time, why don't we step out of this call and meet up at the Alley in about 10 minutes?" My dad decides,Ii say decides because he won't take another idea he's stubborn like that.

"Sure I won't disagree with you, see you later" Lucius shuts off the call. I go through into the fireplace flooing to the destination. As soon as I step out on to the street I was attacked by a ball of blonde hair.

"HARRY" The blonde ball screams "I missed you it's been 4 weeks since I last saw you." As Draco turns back to meet his parents, I look around the amazing street with magical folk, bright lights, all the colours and just everything.

As we walk through the streets two identical redheads come running up to us.

"Hello if-" one starts saying

"you see a group-"

"of redheads tell them-"

"we went that that way" pointing to a quidditch store and run off in the complete opposite direction. We all stood there looking bemused. I wonder who they were, maybe they were the weasley twins that i have heard about from my father. The famous pranksters that Hogwarts have ever seen. As I think about it i think going into all the shops but dad wakes me up out of my daze to go into Ollivander's wand shop.

The shop is amazing, the smells and oh all the wands… Then a hunched over greying man steps out the back.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Prince or should I say Potter, come here Mr. Malfoy" so it went on and on until he got Noble fir wood and dragon heart string as a core this was chosen when a fox in golden sparks came out. Now it's my turn and I'm scared, as I tried many different wands then the one which produce a little kitten in green sparks was one with wild cherry wood and branded cat snake venom.

A/N all the woods are real and so is the branded cat snake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In The Wind- chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. **

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THE TRAIN EVERYTHING." I clutch to my dad as we floo into platform 9 and three quarters. I turn around to see Draco and barrel into him. We start jumping up and down screaming it's happening.

"We are here!" The smoke was spiralling around us and the train... AND EVERYTHING IS PERFECT. Our parents are looking on and laughing at our antics. Then we all stand there on the platform looking at the train taking me and Draco to the best place EVER!

" ALL ABROAD" After hearing that, Draco and I grab our trunks and jump on to the train. As we walk through the train, my mind is racing to catch up with everything. When we finally find a compartment which is empty, almost 5 seconds later a redhead comes in asking to sit down.

"Who are you?" Draco says practicing his slytherin sneer.

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley. ...And you two are?" Me and Draco looked at each other before answering.

"Draco Malfoy" I point to Draco "and I am Harry Prince" This Ronald guy then starts looking at us weirdly.

"Harry Prince... ARE YOU HARRY POTTER?" Ronald then started looking all excited at this.

"Um yeah" I softly answer the question.

"Then why is you name Prince ?" Do I answer this? Um what did my dad say? You can tell the truth it has to come out at some point.

"Severus Snape adopted me when I was three and I am the heir to the Prince fortune. So hence Harry Prince." After I had explained that he started to look at Draco weirdly. Then his mouth upturned in disgust.

"Why is the boy-who-lived hanging around with a dirty slytherin? Everyone knows they are bad!" Me and Draco look at each other and then at him, we grab our trunks and walk off to find another compartment. we find one with with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Who have you two walked away from?" Pansy asks as soon as we step through the door.

" A weasley" and that was all that was said until 10 minutes before the end when we started talking about what we thought Hogwarts would be like

"Well I think it's going to be amazing building full of magic and I can't wait for herbology class" Pansy answered the question that blaised had asked all of us.

"Well I can't wait for Quidditch and Potions class it's going to be the best with Sev."Draco haughtily answers looking very like the slytherin prince I know he is going to become. Then I answer."I can't wait to see the animals in the forbidden forest and Care of Magical creatures." then they look at me like I am a baby gryffindor "What?I love animals I don't particularly like hagrid but it won't stop me from liking the subject." They then turn to blaise to hear his answer. " I can't wait for Transfiguration and the rush of magic running through us. oh it will be amazing." As he finishes his sentence the Hogwarts express rolls to a stop and we start getting out to head to the boats that will take us to thee magnificent castle called Hogwarts.

As we get into one of the boats it starts to move by itself. I look up at the stars it looks so magical. Sometimes I forget that it's not just us who are magical and all nature is around us, I believe that all animals are a guardians of someone or something. So a familiar is the Guardian of a witch or wizard. My friends sometimes make fun of my belief but Draco is always there for me.

OH MY GOD! HOGWARTS LOOKS AMAZING. IT'S JUST OLD AND NEW AND JUST EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! As we walk through the halls of Hogwarts everyone is getting a bit more excited. When we get to two huge wooden doors a woman steps down off some stairs the right of the main hall doors.

"You will follow me and please just be quiet" the woman says this in a voice that makes us all shut up. She then knocks on the great door 3 times and pushes on them right in the centre of the doors. As we walk through the doors I can't help but to look up at the ceiling which is charmed to look like the sky. At the front of the the hall is a ratty hat and a stool that it is sitting upon.

"I will call your names out and when I do come up and let me put this hat on you" she instructs us, we all nod. The first one of my friends to get sorted was Draco, the hat barely touched his head before it said Slytherin. Then it was Pansy's turn she took a bit longer, she was placed in Slytherin then it was my turn.

"Harry Prince" the teacher called. I walked up to the hat, sat down and put it on.

"Mr Prince where do I put you?" a voice spoke in my head "you could be Slytherin but surprisingly Hufflepuff but I think I have found the place you will be in…."

A/N oh poo i have done the unspeakable and put a cliffhanger hold on just let me find a nuclear bomb shelter. Over the school years there will be slight bashing of ron and dumbledore. Harry won't be dark though this isn't a dark harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in the wind- chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

"SLYTHERIN" The hat calls out to the rest of the hall. I slowly get up and head towards slytherin table. As I sit down next to Draco and Pansy they look at me and say well done; already acting like proper slytherins. I knew just then that I would never be all cold and aristocratic. As we sit and wait for blaise's name to be called, all I can think about is the fact that I could've been put in Hufflepuff. What would my dad say? What would my friends say? Finally Blaise's name gets called and he is put in slytherin with the rest of us and we start eating. The older slytherins see right away that the way I act maybe isn't exactly the way they expect me to.

When we get down to the dungeons there is a giant door almost the exactly the same as the one which goes in to the great hall. The prefects speak the password which is parselmouth and move into the room. The female prefect tells the other years to go to bed and tells my year to stay in the common room. My dad comes into the room whipping his robe.

"While you are in this house you are expected to act a certain way. You may be childish and kind in here away from the rest but as soon as you step out of that door, you will be cold, you will make fun of Gryffindor." He finishes with a cold glare."Harry, come with me" I stand up and go with him to his private quarters. He points to a comfy looking arm chair and curl up into it.

"I didn't expect you to be in Slytherin" dad comments.

"I was almost put into Hufflepuff but I guess I'm too cunning." I answer the unspoken question. He looks at me and says come on lets get you to bed.

As I get into my bed to fall asleep Draco comes over and asks "Were you almost in Hufflepuff?" , I answer "Yes" and he nods. Then I settle down to sleep.

A/N - Sorry I haven't uploaded, but I had a bad case of writer's block. I have a sort of schedule but I was wondering if you wanted the events of philosopher's stone, (sorcerer's stone for the americans) so review if you want that


	6. Chapter 6

Lost In The Wind - Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine :'(

All my ramblings will be at the bottom of the chapter :D

When I wake up in the morning there is chaos all around me. Blaise is yelling at Crabbe and Goyle to get up. I kinda just stand here looking for the bathroom door.

Draco sees my expressions and the blonde haired boys points towards a door at the back of the room in between Crabbe and Goyle's beds. I get up and grab my robes. As I open the door to go into the bathroom I hear a shout and look behind me thinking that something is wrong, but when I turn it's just Blaise telling Draco to hurry up. I then go get dressed.

We hurry towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I look up at the ceiling all through breakfast basking in the rush of magic flowing through the loud noisey hall. I look across the hall to see Ronald Weasley and what appear to be his new friends. How he got them I don't know, with his unevolved brain and opinions. Obviously he belongs in the neanderthal era with the other dimwitted humans.

As we walk to our first ever class in Hogwarts, we run into a bushy haired girl with buck teeth heading the same way as us. Being the polite people we are we say hello and then move on not expecting an answer back.

When we get into the classroom with ten minutes to spare, we marvel at the cat at the front of the class talking about the amazing animagus skills that Professor McGonagall has. Two minutes after the class has started. All the gryffindor boys run into the class. Then, being even more stupid, they start talking in a silent classroom where everyone and hear them.

"Thank merlin, she isn't here" a dark haired boy says to the stupid ginger. Who opens his mouth.

"Yeah it's just stupid cat" he says turning round to look at the professor. Me and the other Slytherins suck in a breath sharply and look towards the cat at the front of the class. She jumps off the desk and transforms back to human again. She looks at Ronald, whose face was matching the colour of a tomato.

"That stupid cat was me" she talks in a deadly calm voice "10 points from gryffindor." She then turns back to the front of the room and starts the lesson on turning matches into needles. The incantation she used was Disputatio* me and Blaise say it at the same time, but he turns his match into a needle, whereas mine is now a metal match. It takes almost the whole hour to get everyone doing the spell right and every match to turn into a needle.

*disputatio - change (latin, got it off google translate so if anyone knows that it's wrong or know a better translator site pm me or review. Thanks in advance, as I am prone to forgetfulness. )

A/N

Please don't kill me! I have had major writer's block with no motivation (apart from my annoying friends :P) to write at all. I just had a pretty big maths test. Did you know the UK tests it's kids more than any other country? WHY DO I LIVE IN THIS PLACE? Anyhoo, in 7 weeks time it's British summer holidays which last 6 weeks. *Starts to cry* I have had over 1000 views on this fic and I never knew it would get this far so thanks to everyone who has looked. Also, I now have a beta called Retsonine, who loves Frozen but has decided to help their grammatically challenged friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost in the Wind - Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter

The next lesson we have is herbology; Pansy's favourite lesson. When we walk into greenhouse on we are hit with a warm, humid atmosphere. Everything is green with splashes of colour from flowers and leaves.

The first plant we start with is the Devil's Snare which has green vines coming off it, moving like tentacles. Miss Sprout tells us about the best ways to stop it from squeezing you to death.

"The one that will hopefully come to mind is that you should stay still then the plant won't feel you so will loosen and you will drop to the floor or keep walking," she took a breath and glares hard at the gryffindor boys who are goofing around. "If that doesn't work try the spell Lumos it creates a bright light that makes the Devil's snare shy away." She then shows the spell and also explains that it can be used as a torch.

We then start practicing the spell one at a time as it can blind a person if more than one is going at the same time. Pansy and I get it first, whereas the others takes a bit longer. At the end of the lesson she gives out and takes away points that she has tallied up throughout the lesson. Slytherin gain 50 points and gryffindor lost 20 points.

The next class is Potions which has Draco jumping and buzzing. When we get down to our much loved dungeons we stand outside the potions lab waiting for our head of house to call us in.

"Come in" a deep velvety voice comes from inside the dark, gloomy room. "Today we are going to start to attempt the delicate art of potions; only a few of you will have a good hand with this art. This lesson we will be creating the boil cure potion, the recipe is on page 46 in your textbook. Start now." And off we go. I'm working next to Draco and we're both almost halfway through the potion when we heard a giant bang coming from the gryffindor side of the room.

"WEASLEY, LONGBOTTOM 50 POINTS OFF." That is when the famous temper reared it's head. The two stupid boys hadn't been careful at all, and were burned, Snape gives them detention and sends them off to the infirmary.

"Let that be a lesson to those who don't listen or read instructions properly in my class. You could get seriously hurt or die in some cases." we then leave the class to head to dinner.


End file.
